


First time with a virgin

by Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, terrible first time
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock necesitaba ayuda para pensar, John se la dio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First time with a virgin

    John Watson temblaba debajo de su mejor amigo, Sherlock Holmes. Los dos con sus cuerpos desnudos, el doctor se estremecía cada vez que la calidez del detective consultor raspaba su desnudes. Las sábanas se movían con la danza que ambos ejercían.

    —John. —Susurró Holmes.

    Los largos dedos del detective pasaban por su torso, encajándose en sus pezones. Las yemas se movían alrededor, apretaban y jalaban, regalándole un poco de dolor y regodeo. El paseo de los dedos lograba que sus tetillas tomaran una elevación.

    —Los tejidos eréctiles.

    — ¿Los tejidos eréctiles?

    —Sí, John. Por los tejidos eréctiles tus pezones están erectos.

    —No, es por la excitación.

    — ¡Oh no, John! Los tejidos eréctiles de los pezones pueden erguirse por los estímulos táctiles o imaginarios, por el frío o por el roce.

    —Solo cállate. —Suspiró con el ceño fruncido.

    Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber cedido ante la petición de Sherlock Holmes. A decir verdad, una estúpida razón los había llevado a aquello, Sherlock necesitaba pensar, jamás pensaba con estos métodos, pero hoy sí; y John sin pensarlo detenidamente aceptó, por el caso y por su compañero.

    La mano diestra de Holmes descendió hasta el sexo de Watson. «No soy gay.» Siempre decía, él sabía que no era gay, sin embargo su miembro estaba rígido por los estímulos que le daba un hombre; que fuera un hombre no era su mayor molestia, sino que ese hombre fuera el famoso Sherlock Holmes.

    A su glande se le fueron cedidos varios toquecitos, por su prepucio pasaron las yemas de los dedos y por el tronco la entera palma. Gemidos y jadeos se liberaban de su boca por la placentera sensación, el sonrojo se hizo eminente en sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos, arqueó su espalda y apretó los dientes al momento de la eyaculación.

    —Lo siento… es la primera vez que sucede… s-soy de durar más tiempo.

    —No te preocupes, fueron dos minutos dieciséis segundos. No eres un eyaculador precoz. —Holmes examinó el blanquecino líquido entre sus dedos. —Pero estas cerca de serlo. Talvez deberías masturbarte más seguido, ayuda a nivelar el reflejo eyaculatorio.

    —Deja de hacer eso.

    — ¿Qué? ¿Aconsejarte? Estoy siendo amable, John.

    —Solo deja de hacerlo ¿sí?

    El frio lubricante ingresó en su cavidad, gritó al sentirlo y al tenerlo. Sherlock movió lentamente el dedo, saliendo y adentrándose, con sutileza. Clavó las uñas en las sábanas, el sufrimiento le hacía compañía. La dolencia desapareció con la intromisión de un segundo dedo.

    — ¿No duele? —Preguntó Holmes sorprendido.

    —No. —Respondió, también extrañado. — ¿Debería?

    —Claro eres estrecho, tendrías que haberte desgarrado.

    —Ya veo, esto no ha estado en tus planes. Debió dolerme pero no fue así, te has equivocado.

    —No.

    —Te has equivocado.

    —Un poco.

    Sherlock encima de él paulatinamente llenaba su entrada con su sexo. En el primer momento volvió a sentir dolor, recién en la tercera embestida apreció el regodeo. Las penetraciones eran pausadas, lo suficiente como para que se acostumbrara a ellas.

    —Puedes aumentar la velocidad si quieres.

    —No, eso provocaría un incesante dolor, rompería tus paredes internas provocando una incesante hemorragia.

    —No me duele, Sherlock.

    —Sí que lo hace. No lo ocultes, John.

    —No me duele. Deja de ser tan fanfarrón y admite que te equivocas.

    —Eras analmente virgen, tendrías que haber sentido dolor. ¡Oh, lo comprendo! ¿Esta no es tu primera vez, cierto?

    — ¡Por supuesto que lo es!

    — ¿Seguro? Hay muchas posibilidades de que esta no sea tu primera vez.

    — ¡No soy gay! Nunca lo he hecho con un hombre hasta ahora ¡es mi primera vez! —Prosiguió, antes de que Sherlock replicara. —Solo cállate y termina rápido.

    —Yo no soy precoz, John.

    —No es eso a lo que me refería. —Sopló. —Por favor, mantén tu boca cerrada y continúa.

**Author's Note:**

> ._. Esto es mi primer fic de esta pareja...


End file.
